Cruel To Be Kind
by gatehead81
Summary: Jack knew it would eventually come to this. His new team had a loose cannon that needed to be reigned in and if going through one of his other team members was the only way to do that then so help him, he would just have to be cruel to be kind.  1 of 4


**AN: Part 1 of 4 of 'Finding Your Feet'. Four accounts in first person from each of the team about different elements of the same day. Early season 1. (disclaimer as profile page)**

**Each fic is complete in its own right and can stand alone or even better, enjoy them together. **

**The four fics will be: 1. 'Cruel To Be Kind'. 2. 'Magpie Tendencies'. 3. 'A True Master's Way'.(TBC) 4. 'Trying'.(TBC)**

**Summary: Jack knew it would eventually come to this. His new team had a loose cannon that needed to be reigned in and if going through one of his other team members was the only way to do that then so help him, he would just have to be cruel to be kind…**

**

* * *

**

CRUEL TO BE KIND

* * *

Jack snapped, he had had enough.

The three members of SG-1 that he had found knowingly in the wrong place at the wrong time silently stood around him. Sure they'd only been together as a unit for a little over five months but surely they knew better than to directly defy him? Running off half-cocked on a hostile alien planet when you were supposed to stay put was insanity.

His eye wandered to the top of one particularly guilty looking scientist's down-turned head. No doubt about it, he was to blame for them being where they were. Daniel Jackson was by far the most stubborn man he'd ever come across.

Directly challenging him…again…wasn't going to cut it this time. The man never listened so Jack decided to try a new tack, he'd sincerely of hoped he wouldn't have to go down this line, but if the man insisted on putting his whole team in danger he had no choice. It was for their own good.

He drew himself up and strutted back and forth in front of them in true military style. Man he hated having to be the hard-ass.

As he passed him he noted that Teal'c was at his full height, his head scraping the top of the ramshackle hut. His poise was respectful, his hands clasped behind his back, clearly awaiting his comeuppance.

Daniel was doing his whole smacked puppy routine, infuriating man! He ignored him.

And Captain Carter held herself at full attention, her eyes front and centre. She knew exactly what she…they had done wrong. He stopped directly in front of her. He was almost certain he'd seen a flash of fear pass over her, but now she was back in full good soldier mode.

He cleared his throat and carefully chose his words and his tone, authoritative but not too loud, not yet.

"So just to be clear. When it comes to orders, Carter, from now on it falls on you. When _any_ one of you screw up and defy me when I'm not here Captain you get the blame."

Daniel's back stiffened. "Hey that's not fair…"

"It's okay Daniel."

"No it's not okay Sam. It's not fair! You, you…"

The Colonel cut across him, stepping closer. "Fair? No it's not fair." He held Daniel's glare. "But that's the way it is. She is my second, my constant. If something happens to me, she's in charge." He pointed a finger at her.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught her flinch, she hated this kind of attention, but he had no choice, he ploughed on regardless. "And because of that I need to know she can follow orders exactly and to the letter. I need to be able to trust her to get you all the hell out of here. I need to be able to trust her with _your_ lives."

He switched back, found and held her gaze, honesty softening the harsh edge of his words. "I need to know that you trust me enough to do as I ask." The words 'without question' fell unspoken between them. She had a lesson to learn here too.

Carter nodded assent, it seemed she lacked the ability to respond in words. Jack hated himself for what he was doing to her. Hopefully when she thought about it she would realise his words were praise not admonishment.

Then, as expected, Daniel missed the marker for 'End of conversation'. "But Jack you can't blame Sam if I do something wrong?"

He caught Sam's grimace as his displayed the fact that his temper was on the rise again.

"Daniel… Who do you think General Hammond blames every time something goes wrong on a mission? Carter is military, she knows how it works. If you really don't get it, sign up and maybe I'll see you in about ten years time when you finally understand what responsibility Captain Carter has."

Daniel's angry 'oh' shaped mouth fell shut. Somewhere the penny finally dropped. Teal'c's eyebrow climbed and Carter was studying the floor her face beet red.

A pink tinge on his own cheeks O'Neill sighed and surveyed his team. He returned his voice to near normal. "Now if you don't mind, Carter I believe I gave you an order." He gestured for her to take the lead.

"Yes Sir." She whispered hoarsely still not looking at him. She stepped hurriedly through the door. Daniel followed doing strange meek impressions and Jack was sure he caught an amused expression on Teal'c's face.

"What?" he demanded.

"I have nothing to comment upon at this time O'Neill." Came the response from the back of the big Jaffa's head as he stooped under the doorframe.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Jack groused, realising that actually, he was still pretty angry.

After a pause he followed his team outside. Maybe this time Daniel would get the message. He'd make it up to Carter later, bring blue Jello by her lab. He was pretty sure she liked that god-awful stuff.

**

* * *

**

AN: Sometimes it's tough to be at the top. Any thoughts..?


End file.
